


Found him

by GrimmyKamille



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmyKamille/pseuds/GrimmyKamille
Summary: Slenderman and Susan stitches had a wonderful life together and even had a wonderful little girl together. but they only got to keep there wonderful life the way it was only for a week when zalgo attacked forcing Susan and the baby to flee leaving slenderman to fight zalgo. It's ben four years, what happens when susan and Slenderman's daughter returns.





	

It was one of those peaceful nights at the slender mansion everyone had gone out, well most of everyone. The Slender brothers plus several other proxies had stayed home while the rest had stayed behind. Slenderman was sitting in his chair next to the window reading a book while his brothers played with sally, who he had taken in as his own even though it was no substitute for his daughter Diana. He suddenly felt a familiar presence enter my forest and whatever it was, was moving fast. He got up placing his book on the coffee table before quickly teleporting away. He appeared among the thick trees watching a figure in a cloak run by him. Due to how bulky the cloak was he could tell whoever it was, was carrying something. The person ran past one of his notes and kept on going, he followed curious of who this person was. The person tripped over a root and went tumbling into a ditch that was covered by leaves and a net. It was one of those traps that dark link made. A girl screamed as it hit the bottom of a pit a few seconds later a wail of a little child followed. he teleported to the bottom of the pit and walked over to the dark lump, the woman in the cloak was unconscious bleeding from the back of her head, and a little girl in a white dress with red lace was trying to shake the woman awake. All he could see was the back of the little girl as she continued to attempt to wake the woman up, hearing the pleads coming from the little girl who appeared to be just about four years old.  
“Mommy, come on...wake up. We have to go find daddy before the bad man catches us.”

Bad man? He though and took a steps towards the girl and wound up stepping on a stick. The sound of the stick snapping had alerted the girl making her turn around allowing him to see her face. The little girl had pale skin her choppy black bang covered her eyes so that i couldn't see them. Dark freckles lined her cheeks and nose as blood ran down where her eyes were. Black curved horns were sitting on top of her head. She looked so much like the little girl he had so long ago. The Black haired child had stood up protectively standing in front of the woman she called her mother.

“Who are you?”

The little girl's voice gave warning making him take a step back.

“My name is Slenderman. Don’t worry….I won’t hurt you. Now please tell me...who were you running from?”

The girl hesitated before looking over at her mother and back him before making her way aver to him.

“Were running from a bad man named Zalgo so me and mommy fled in search of my daddy.”

He looked down at the girl before slowly taking the small child in his arms. For some reason he felt like he needed to protect this little girl.

“Don’t worry i’ll protect you and your mommy from the bad man.”

He reassured the girl and then stood up and walked over to body and picked it up as the small girl fell alseep in his arms. The woman he saw was the woman he had longed to see after many years, his dear wife Susan ‘Slender’ Stitches.


End file.
